Poetry of the Heroes
by Anonymous Reader for ever
Summary: This is basically a collection of poems about the characters in HOO. Starting with the Seven. Open to character suggestions.
1. Annabeth

**A.N. This is dedicated to themourningsage12, who gave me this idea. They are also the only person who's reviewed any of my stories. Thank you themourningsage12!**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own Rick Riord****an's characters. The poetry however, is ALL MINE!**

* * *

**Annabeth**

_Gray eyes hold a storm_

_Intelligence__ high above the norm_

_All she has suffered, all she has lost_

_And yet she still has to pay the cost_

_When will be an end that's nice_

_Where there is no more price_

_When will she finally be done with quests?_

_And instead, join in the fests?_

_Hopefully peace will come soon_

_Where she can relax under the moon_

* * *

**A.N. I enjoyed making this. Please leave feedback! I will be posting the Seven in alphabetical order. Then, I'll start with the character suggestions. Thanks for reading!**

**~Anonymous Reader**


	2. Frank

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Rick Riordan's characters. However, the poetry is unique to the one and only ME!**

* * *

**Frank**

_A son of Mars he is_

_Willing, loyal, and kind_

_But if look through that find_

_You may figure out his bind_

_For fire is his fear_

_Because of the thing he holds so dear_

_He has only shared the secret_

_With those he sees quite frequent_

_He can be whatever he wants to be_

_As long as it's not stationary_

_He can not use it to save himself_

_It has never saved his family before_

_But at least he has something to live for_

* * *

**A.N. Okay, not my best poetry ever, but I think you guys deserve something before I go away for a week. Once again I hope I did Frank justice. If I didn't tell me in a PM or Review 'cause I really don't know!**

**~Anonymous Reader**


	3. Hazel

**A.N. So, I meant to have this out yesterday, but I've had lot going on (not bad stuff though). Thank you to Son of Athena 121 for reviewing! You will get a cookie for reviewing. (:) It's blue! Well enough of this onto Hazel!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Rick Riordan does! I only own my words. Kapeesh?**

* * *

**Hazel**

_Gold eyes shining through the dark_

_Finding her way, she walks like a lark_

_Tip-toeing tip-toeing so the monsters won't hear_

_Wherever they may be, far or near_

_70 years ago she was born_

_And for a while she was torn_

_Between past and present she could not separate_

_But what happened to her was truly fate_

_Descendant of Poseidon as __prophesied_

_Took away her curse and fought by her side_

_Now standing on wayward ground_

_She must find what needs to be found_

_Choosing her path, easy or not_

_She must find what's best for the lot_

_The way that she fell_

_Is for only her to tell_

_But this may be said_

_Her path is hard to tread_

* * *

**A.N. I tried to make this one tell Hazel's story... Did I miss anything? Is it good? Please tell or forever hold you peace. I'll update if I missed anything really important.**

**~Anonymous Reader for ever**


	4. Jason

**Jason**

_Betrayer of Rome_

_He's made Greece his home_

_Once a Praetor_

_Now a traitor_

_But if one put that aside_

_They would see what his soul does hide_

_A Hero they would see indeed_

_His soul not ruled by greed_

_A leader strong, at first glance_

_Though not the path his soul does dance_

_The Greeks call for his aid_

_The Romans, them at his blade_

_Which is truly the path of his heart?_

_Or is his heart not just in one part?_

_Will his fate soon be sealed?_

_What will the Sons of Jupiter not yield?_

_Hated he may be by some, that is true_

_But remember his story is not yet through_

* * *

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. I'll re-update this chapter later. In case you're wondering where your shout-out is. 97 Views! So happy! 4 reviews! People DO care! Percy chapter coming soon, but I need ideas for what it should be based on. Same with Leo's chapter which is next. Faster I can get them the faster I can type them. Warning! I may not use all ideas. Thanks! Fastest typed A.N. ever...**


	5. Leo

**A.N. Sorty for the long wait. Let's just say that the shopping for s-c-h-o-o-l supplies, swim team, family, and pther such things has kept me busy. Shout-outs to:**

**Doughnutswilderness- for putting this story on alert. Here's your Blue Pie **(:|:)** and Blue Cookie **(::)**.**

**Snowstar569- for reviewing. Here's your Blue Pie **(:|:)** and Blue Cookie **(::)**.**

**debo bertie- for reviewing. Sorry for the wait. Here's your Blue Pie **(:|:)** and Blue Cookie **(::)**!**

**themourningsage12- for reviewing and giving me the idea. Thanks. Here's your Blue Pie **(:|:)** and Blue Cookie **(::)**.**

* * *

**Leo**

_As his flame burns on_

_Like the fire of dawn_

_His dusk should not be soon_

_For he hasn't reached his noon_

_This will confuse some_

_And make their brains numb_

_But throw this not in dung_

_For he is still very young_

_The first house he fled_

_Is where his mother burned dead_

_Now sailing to nowhere he must go_

_It is certain he'll face many a foe_

_On his journey to the island far_

_Where lies the table he did break and char_

_Will he live to tell his tale,_

_Or will he be one not to prevail?_

* * *

**A.N. Next up Percy! I'm not sure whether or not I did Leo justice. I hope I did though! If you're waiting for me to update, you can always check out my story on Wattpad, The Twin's Tale, or Doughnutswilderness's story on Wattpad, The Blood of Olympus.**


	6. Percy

**A.N. Shout-outs to;**

**Average Canadian- Here you go! Blue Cookies and Blue Pie! (::) (::) (:|:) (:|:)**

**Guest- I'll try my best! Your reward: Blue Cookies (::) (::), and Blue Pie, (:|:) (:|:)!**

**Guest- No prob! Tyson and Grover are now on my list! Blue Pie (:|:) (:|:), Blue Cookies (::) (::).**

**Doughnutswilderness- For your continued support. Blue Cookies and Pie. (::) (:|:) (::) (:|:).**

**Think that's it. Oh wait! Disclaimer...**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like like I own Percy? No. I am not a man, nor am I a blonde haired and grey eyed. Rick's characters all rights reserved.**

* * *

**_Percy_**

_Savior of Olympus, he is indeed_

_Mounted atop a jet-black steed_

_Clever blonde at his side_

_Together through turmoils they shall ride_

_Fast and strong, swift like the breeze_

_He cuts through monsters with practiced ease_

_Loyalty is his fatal flaw_

_For the ones he loves he would give up all_

_If one sees him angry, they'd better watch out_

_For the moment he gives a loud shout_

_Water will be all they can see_

_As they drown silently_

* * *

**A.N. Hope I did justice to him. Happy Birthday Percy! Happy Anniversary Percabeth! Question: Who's better, Zoe or Bianca? Next up Piper!**


End file.
